Hologram? (cutscene)
Hologram? is a cutscene in Dino Crisis 2. Plot Entering the Large Laboratory Hall, Lt. Morton catches up with the young woman. She operates a console, triggering a holographic message from the facility's manager, who reveals his original suspicions - that the black-clad youths are time-travelers not from 2010. He learns that they are in fact three million years into the future, rather than the Cretaceous Period, and that the future people, from 2055, are responsible for the dinosaurs being there. Finally, he learns the man is actually Col. Dylan Morton - a future version of himself. Transcipt Official localization= Hologram: "Welcome, Lieutenant Morton." Dylan Morton: "A Hologram? Well how does he... know my name?" Hologram: "There's not much time left, so I'll explain it, short and simple. On August 10th 2055, our Noah's Ark Plan became successful." Dylan: "Year 2055?! What's he talking about?" Hologram: "To save the dinosaurs, we transfered the dinosaurs to this time. Three million years ahead of our time." Dylan: "What?! Three million years? Then you're from..." Hologram: "But there was another accident when we were about to go back. The gate disappeared, and we were stranded in this time." Dylan: "Then this is the future." Hologram: There was no way for us to survive in this world, where dinosaurs now rule. We, the remaining survivors, hurried to recover the gate. But it's too late now. My wife, Julia, was killed by the dinosaurs. And my loving child, she was hurt... badly. Paula, Paula. Paula: "P-Paul... Paula... Paula..." Dylan: "Paula? Is that your name?" Paula: "P-Papa..." Hologram: "My only mission now, is to protect, my group. I have kept Paula and the other children safe, by putting them inside life-support chambers. Please, take the children back, to YOUR time. And now I should introduce myself. I am former Special Forces T.R.A.T. member, Colonel Dylan Morton." Dylan: "What?! you're myself in the future? Then you're my...." Paula: "Papa..." Hologram: "We don't have much time left. There's a gate, behind the door. You can use it to return to your time. The gate is not complete yet. You'll be able to use it, only once. Please, say hello to Regina for me. I'm counting on you, Lieutenant." |-| Original script= Hologram: "ようこそ" "ディラン中尉" Dylan: "ホログラフィ……か？" "なぜ俺の名前を……" Hologram: "時間がない" "落ち着いて聞くんだ" "２０５５年 ８月１０日" "”ノアの方舟計画” は目的を達成した" Dylan: "２０５５年…… どういうことだ？" Hologram: "崩壊しかけていた白亜紀世界の恐竜たちを捕獲して…… ３００万年後のこの世界に運び終えた……" Dylan: "何だって！ ３００万年後……！ じゃあ お前も……？" Hologram: "任務を終え 現代に帰還する際に事故が…… ゲートが消失して 我々はこの時代に取り我された" Dylan: "ここは…… 未来？" Hologram: 恐竜が支配する世界で我々が生きていけるはずがない 我々は ゲートの復活を急いだ しかし もう遅い…… 妻のジュリアも恐竜に…… そして愛する娘も…… 致命的な傷を…… ……ポーラ…… Paula: *ad-lib* Dylan: "ポーラ…… お前の名前のか……？" Paula: "パパ…… " Hologram: "私の任務は" この街の人々を守ることだ 致命傷を負った子どもたちを集めて 生命維持装置に入れ眠りにつかせた 頼む…… 子どもたちを助けてやってくれ 最後に自己紹介をしておこう 陸軍特殊部隊TRAT所属ディラン·モートン大佐 Dylan: "バカな！ 俺自身だって？ 未来の……か？ それじゃあ お前は……" Paula: "……パパ……" Hologram: "そろそろ時間だな…… そのドアの向こうにゲートがある 君の時代に帰れるはずだ ただし そのゲートはまだ実験段階だ 恐らく一度しか使えない ……それだけだ レジーナによろしくな 頼むぞ |-| Translation= Hologram: "Welcome" "Lieutenant Dylan" Dylan: "Holography...?" "my name, how..." Hologram: "There is no time." "Calm down and listen." "10th August, 2055." "The 'Noah's Ark Plan' achieved its objective." Dylan: "2055... What do you mean?" Hologram: "We had captured the dinosaurs from the end of the Cretaceous Period...... and finished transporting them to the world in the year 3,000,000......" Dylan: "What!? Three million years in the future......! Then, you're......?" Hologram: "任務を終え 現代に帰還する際に事故が…… ゲートが消失して 我々はこの時代に取り我された" Dylan: "ここは…… 未来？" Hologram: 恐竜が支配する世界で我々が生きていけるはずがない 我々は ゲートの復活を急いだ しかし もう遅い…… 妻のジュリアも恐竜に…… そして愛する娘も…… 致命的な傷を…… ……ポーラ…… Paula: *ad-lib* Dylan: "ポーラ…… お前の名前のか……？" Paula: "パパ…… " Hologram: "私の任務は" この街の人々を守ることだ 致命傷を負った子どもたちを集めて 生命維持装置に入れ眠りにつかせた 頼む…… 子どもたちを助けてやってくれ 最後に自己紹介をしておこう 陸軍特殊部隊TRAT所属ディラン·モートン大佐 Dylan: "バカな！ 俺自身だって？ 未来の……か？ それじゃあ お前は……" Paula: "……パパ……" Hologram: "そろそろ時間だな…… そのドアの向こうにゲートがある 君の時代に帰れるはずだ ただし そのゲートはまだ実験段階だ 恐らく一度しか使えない ……それだけだ レジーナによろしくな 頼むぞ Category:Dino Crisis 2 cutscenes